Eudial in Blunderland
by Quicksilver
Summary: Co-authored with Tellu. Eudial and Mimette end up taking a truly bogus journey, visiting villains past and future....
1. Default Chapter

EUDIAL IN BLUNDERLAND: CHAPTER ONE by Tellu and Quicksilver A:link { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:visited { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:active { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { color black; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } 

****

Eudial In Blunderland  
"Chapter One: Mimette, I Don't Think We're in Tokyo Anymore...."  
A mega-mix up fic by [Tellu][1] and [Quicksilver][2]  
  
  
It was all Mimette's fault. Or so Eudial would maintain until the end of her days.   
Eudial hated being Mimette's sempai. But Professor Tomoe had required it, so there was no way she was able to avoid the responsibility. Mimette was, to Eudial's rather impatient observance, an absolute ditz. Not that she wasn't smart, but she was capable of taking the simplest thing and making then into a disaster. A mountain out of a molehill....   
It was in the middle of spring when the events that Eudial would curse for the rest of her life started. Mimette had begged her to drive her into town so she could watch a photo shoot, and Eudial had been forced to comply when Kaolonite, the Professor's secretary, had told her that it was a good idea to remove the rather bouncy blonde during a delicate time for the research on creating daimons. So the two had piled into the car after Eudial had told Mimette rather forcefully to keep her hands in her lap and her mouth shut.  
Mimette, of course, realized that the commandment did not apply to her posterior. She was bouncing in the car seat so hard the car was bouncing along with her. She smiled at Eudial sweetly as the car cruised at 105 mph along the Tokyo Countryside. Mimette glanced over at the numerous stickys that Eudial had placed in her car. She smiled again and said: "You know, Eudial, you really should consider cleaning out this car once in a while. It looks like a mosh pit." She smiled again at Eudial.   
Eudial gritted her teeth, trying to think happy thoughts. Like Mimette falling off the face of the Earth. Sadly, though, when she turned her head, Mimette was still there, fidgeting cheerfully. "I like my car exactly the way it is- I need everything in here. Put that DOWN this instant!"   
Mimette smiled and said all in one breath: "I'm so excited, I've never met this hunk before, maybe he'll have a pure heart- YEAH, that's it! And then I'll get his autograph and I'll get him and..." Mimette continued her ramblings as the car sped to the city.   
Irritating Eudial while she was driving was always a bad idea. Eudial was, rather frankly, not one of the world's better drivers in the first place, and when you made her angry... well, the little technique she had went right out the window. She pushed harder on the pedal, pushing the car's speedometer needle to the little place past the last number (which happened to be 120 MPH). "You're not listening to me! I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!" she yelled, turning her head so she could glare at that irritating witch.   
That's exactly when Mimette saw the huge pothole in the road. Her eyes widened as she pointed at it and screamed: "EUDIAL! EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!"   
"Don't you DARE tell me how to drive you insipid little-" And then it was too late. Sure enough, Eudial hit the pothole, and the car started to careen off the road.   
Eudial had plenty of experience of getting out of nasty accidents, and she managed to slide the car to a stop without damaging anything aside from a chipmunk which had gotten in her way. "Damn it! Now look what you made me do!" Eudial accused. She opened the door and got out, checking the car. "Kuso! We have a flat, you airhead! We're going to have to walk to town."   
"I'M the airhead?" Mimette screeched as she slammed the car door. "Who was it who was cruising at 120 and then took her eyes off the wheel??" Mimette was so angry, she could hardly see straight. "Now because of your lousy driving, sempai, we're going to have to walk twenty miles, AND I'M GOING TO MISS MY PHOTO SHOOT!" Mimette was screaming so loudly that little bits of spit were flying out of her mouth.   
Eudial just leveled an exasperated glare on her. There was simply no way to explain anything to the little twit, Eudial thought. She opened the trunk and started to get some stuff out of it, carefully packing it into a huge duffel bag she had. Struggling to shut it, she sighed. "We might as well start walking."   
Mimette groaned as she walked next to Eudial. She was so busy griping at her, she didn't even notice the rabbit hole until she had one foot in it. Mimette looked down. It seemed to be a bottomless pit. She gulped, just as she started to lose her balance. She shrieked and grabbed on to Eudial for support, but the duffel bag Eudial had on didn't do much except help make them lose their balances. Mimette screamed: "NOOO!!!!!" as she and Eudial began to tumble into the abyss.   
Eudial started to swear in at least four languages as she felt the unique sensation of having absolutely nothing under her. The darkness seemed to grow and they fell for what felt like an eternity.   
Finally there was a light, and they landed, Mimette knocking into Eudial and ending up on her back. "Get OFF of me, baka!" Eudial snapped from her uncomfortable position.   
Mimette yelled: "Ooof!" as she landed. Luckily (at least for her), Eudial broke her fall. Mimette stood up, dusted herself off and asked: "Where are we?"   
"I have no clue. This is all your fault, just so you know," Eudial said in a disgruntled voice. "We'd better look around and see."   
The place was barely lighter then the dark tunnel they had left. All around them, they could feel a distinct aura of evil, which would have made them feel comfortable, but oddly enough, didn't. The uneasiness came from the fact that the evil wasn't THEIR evil. "Um, Eudial, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
"We never were!" Eudial said waspishly.   
Mimette snapped: "I KNOW we were never in Kansas, dammit! Just trying to make a little joke, you sex-starved firecracker!" As they wandered through a clearing, they heard someone chanting something. As they watched, a feminine man in a gray uniform with a green stripe around the base ran by, squealing: "I'm gonna be LATE!" Mimette turned around and watched him run off. She said to Eudial : "Toto... I don't think we're in this dimension anymore..."   
"I don't either..." Eudial said rather woozily. Damn, damn, damn! She never should have agreed to take Mimette anywhere- it was doomed from the start.   
Mimette turned to Eudial and shrieked: "Then where ARE we, baka???"   
Eudial opened her bag and pulled out her micro-computer, one of the many nifty things she had retrieved from the back seat of her car. Frowning, she punched in a few numbers, and then her eyes widened. "I think the question is WHEN are we...."   
Mimette's brain turned. She said slowly: "You mean... when we fell through that hole we somehow traveled through time? AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She ran around, screaming, pulling out handfuls of her hair and yelling: "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO????"   
"YOU'RE going to shut up while I figure that out," Eudial said. Twisting her hair between her fingers, her frown deepened. "We're not even in the same dimension anymore," she mused, more to herself then her panicking comrade..... "We seem to be on a plain of some kind of negative energy. I think we should probably follow where that guy went."   
Mimette screamed and fell to the floor, sobbing. "And I had a date tonight! WAAAAHHH!!!!" She turned to Eudial. "Did you say 'guy'? I'm there!" She grabbed onto Eudial's wrist and started pulling her after the guy.   
Eudial was trying to reclose the bag as Mimette wheeled them both around a corner. The pathways were narrow and dark, and just as twisted as Professor Tomoe's mind. Finally they turn a blind corner, and sure enough, crashed into someone. Mimette screamed: "Watch where you're- hubba hubba..." The man she'd crashed into was a good six feet, had shoulder-length white hair and wore the same uniform as the other man, albeit with a blue trim instead of green. Her eyes turned into hearts as she stood up. She whispered to Eudial: "I think I'm in looooove!"   
"You usually do," Eudial said wearily. Leave it to Mimette to find a man to lust over when they were on a different plain of reality.   
Mimette said: "I'm Mimette, who are you?" The man cleared his throat and said: "I am Kunzite. What are you doing in the Dark Kingdom? Tourists?" He laughed as though he'd just made a terrific joke, and after a few confused moments, Mimette tittered a little.   
"Mimette, I don't think this is such a good idea," Eudial hissed through her teeth as she gazed at her computer screen. This guy had power ratings that were almost off the chart.  
Mimette only smiled and said: "Oh, you're always trying to ruin my-" she took a quick peek at the computer and the smile dropped off her face. "Holy bejeebers. If I get with this guy, I could blow Viluy, Tellu and the twins off the planet."   
"Or he could do the same to us..." Eudial whispered fiercely.   
Mimette gulped and smiled at Kunzite. She whispered to Eudial: "What are we gonna do???   
"We're going to be extremely polite, sweet, and as non-threatening as possible," Eudial replied. Kunzite, who had been watching their entire hurried conversation, smiled with amusement. "Excuse me, ladies, but I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you lost?"   
Mimette's heart melted as his silvery tongue worked his magic on her. She smiled and said: "Well, I'm not too sure where HERE is. You see, we fell in this big hole and..." Mimette proceeded to explain in vivid detail everything that had happened that morning. "So, where exactly are we...exactly?"   
The man shrugged. "I'm not at liberty to say. I must escort you to my Queen, though."   
Eudial cursed under her breath. "From bad to worse," she mutter, the name ringing a very faint bell in her mind. She wasn't sure exactly who he was, but she knew he was trouble.   
Mimette smiled sheepishly and said: "Well, lead on, then." Kunzite started to lead the two Witches down some winding corridors and into a great hall. Kunzite dropped to one knee, and Mimette, seeing him, attempted an awkward curtsy. The woman on the throne with the flaming red hair screeched: "WHO ARE THESE TWO???"   
Eudial bowed quickly, but Mimette just stood their, looking at the strange woman. She was wearing an extremely low-cut gown that showed off a very sexy hour-glass figure, but her face was an unnatural shade, and she had horns erupting from her shoulders. Elbowing Mimette, Eudial answered, "Just two lost travelers. I'm Sakamoto Eudial and my companion is Hayama Mimette."   
"Ah, yeah, yeah!" Mimette stammered. She finally got the picture and bowed before the queen. The Queen sniffed and said: "You are of no importance. KUNZITE!" Kunzite quickly rose, then bowed again and said: "My Queen?" Queenie smiled and said: "Take these two back to one of the King's chambers. I think Jadeite's will do nicely." Kunzite said: "Yes, Queen Beryl." He grabbed onto Mimette and Eudial's arms and started pulling them towards Jadeite's chambers.   
"Jadeite? Who's that?" Mimette asked in the voice that grated on Eudial's already hyperextended nerves.   
Kunzite only chuckled and said: "Oh, you'll see when we get there." He unceremoniously closed the Witches in a room and locked the door. Mimette hmphed and turned around to see a man frozen completely in an ice crystal. She screamed in a voice loud enough to rock the planet. She grabbed onto Eudial and started shaking uncontrollably.   
"Why would they do that to such a thing to such a delicious looking man?" she demanded.   
Eudial was shaken as well, but was starting to get angrier and angrier. This was obviously a cheap ploy to show power, and seeing her only colleague (such as she was) so out of it at such a little thing was irritating. The pieces were starting to fall into place. "Mimette..." she said harshly.   
"What?" Mimette asked, her voice quivering.   
"I know where we are."  
"WHAT? WHERE?"   
"Use your head for a change! Jadeite, Kunzite... A Queen named Beryl who has horns...." Eudial said, trailing off, leaving Mimette to draw her own conclusions.   
Mimette's mind clicked. "The Dark Kingdom! I remember now! That was in Viluy's history of villains book! But if the Dark Kingdom is still here, we must be back in..." Mimette's mind raced. "1992??!!! We CAN'T have just fallen back in time two years like that... could we?"   
"So you actually read something. Miracles will never cease. And I doubt you realize what one of the key problems is now.... so I'll just tell you, you simple-minded twit. This is 1992- and that means that a younger version of ourselves already exists. We're playing a dangerous game with paradox possibilities."   
Mimette suddenly realized the gravity of the situation. "Oh, boy. This is NOT going to be fun. But how did we get here, and how do we get back to 1994?" Mimette started pulling on her hair in frustration.   
Eudial sighed. "If I knew that, I'd be out of here."   
Mimette screamed: "I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!" She started running around the room in a frenzy, knocking things over in her wake.   
Eudial just grabbed the computer again, and tried to work out a solution. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough information, and the dynamics of time travel weren't her specialty- she was an engineer, not a physicist.   
Mimette saw Eudial playing with her computer and grabbed her shoulders. Mimette started shaking Eudial violently. Mimette screamed: "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO??? I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE CAUGHT IN A TIME WARP!"   
"That's debatable," Eudial replied, insulting Mimette without even thinking about it. "What we have to do is stay calm, and hopefully."  
Eudial was interrupted as someone came into the room. It was the man they had seen before, the one who was so effeminate looking he could pass for a flat-chested woman.   
"WHO ARE YOU?" Mimette screamed at the man. He only smiled an evil smile and Mimette and Eudial smelled the faint scent of cherries. He spoke: "I am Zoisite, the fourth King of Beryl-hime's. I have been instructed to remove you."   
"Remove us?" Mimette whispered to Eudial. "I don't like the sound of that."   
"I don't think we should worry too much," Eudial said back softly, managing the truly amazing feat of speaking without moving her lips. "Zoicite has a reputation for being cruel and sadistic, but if he was going to kill us, he'd stab us in the back, not give us warning."   
Mimette gulped. Zoisite opened his hand and a brief flurry of sakura blossoms engulfed Mimette and Eudial, teleporting them to a different, bare room.   
Eudial blinked a few times, then shook her head, trying to get the sakura blossoms out of her hair. The room was occupied, they were surprised to note, by a man with long red-brown hair, and Kunzite. Zoicite teleported in as well, hovering mid-air behind the first King.   
Mimette whispered to Eudial: "Say something! You're the diplomat among us!" She quickly hid behind the Red Witch and gave a mischievous smile to Kunzite.   
Now, as any good Sailor Moon fan knows, Zoisite has a jealous streak wider then the Atlantic Ocean. And the one thing he was most possessive was of his Kunzite, much to the elder King's amusement. Seeing Mimette's smile was enough to push his already fragile temper to the breaking point.   
A cry of "ZOI!" was all Mimette and Eudial heard before a complete hurricane of cherry blossoms surrounded them both completely, coating them both. Mimette screamed as she grabbed onto Eudial for support.   
"What's WITH this guy?" Eudial yelped as she attempted to pry the blonde off of her.   
The red-haired King laughed. "It's just his usual temper tantrum. I'd advise you to give up your friend as a lost cause... he won't be satisfied till she's dead."   
"I've already TRIED to give her up, but she keeps coming back, like a stupid puppy!" Eudial complained, freeing herself of Mimette and scooting across the room.   
Mimette screeched: "NANI?!?" and somehow managed to fly across the room and burrow herself up the back of Eudial's blouse. "Hide me!" she shrieked.   
Kunzite and the auburn-haired king chuckled and Zoisite prepared to send another cherry-blossom attack to the Witches.   
Mimette, though, finally found her own temper. Though not as formidable as Eudial's, it was still there, and when she lost it, watch out. She pulled out her gem buster, preparing to let one fly. Eudial took the opportunity to go hide behind Kunzite, figuring that Zoicite would think twice about launching an attack so near his beloved.   
"GEM BUSTER!" Mimette yelled and sent the attack towards the orange-haired King. Zoisite shrieked in pain as the Gem Blast caught him across the chest. Kunzite's smile dropped off his face as he glared at Mimette.   
"Uh-oh," the red-haired King said. "That was a bad idea."   
When Eudial saw Kunzite begin to glow, she could only nod her agreement. Finding her tongue, she called: "Bye, Mimette! It's been nice knowing you!"   
Mimette decided to use her invaluable vocal cords and let loose with a sonic-boom of a scream that decimated everything glass within five miles of the room. Inside, all three Kings and Eudial covered their ears. Mimette grabbed onto Eudial's wrist and yelled: "Let's scram!" She ran out in the hallway, dragging Eudial behind her. Eudial took off as well, though she was slightly hampered by her bag. The thing was huge, but there was no way she could abandon it- it had a lot of things in it that might prove priceless as they wandered the past. Mimette ran at supersonic speeds through the hallways, dragging a flying Eudial behind her. She didn't stop until she saw a black glowing hole. She screeched on the brakes, but wasn't fast enough. She fell into it, dragging Eudial after her and screaming her brains out.   
Zoicite, who had been in pursuit, came to a stop when he felt their energy signatures vanish. "Where'd they go?" he wondered petulantly, then gave up. Going to find Kunzite, he resolved that the next time someone showed up out of nowhere and flirted with his lover, he would kill them much more quickly. Playing with his enemies had always been a nasty habit of his, one he had to break.  
Of course, five minutes later, he forgot about his resolution. No one had ever said Zoicite was reliable.   
  
  
  


**[chapter two ---][3]**  


  


   [1]: mailto:Datatape@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:mbsilvana@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://members.spree.com/entertainment/troublemaker/fanfics/blunderland02.htm



	2. The Aliens, The Witches, and the Wardrob...

EUDIAL IN BLUNDERLAND: CHAPTER TWO by Tellu and Quicksilver a:link{text-decoration : none} a:visited {text-decoration : none} a:active {text-decoration : none} a:hover { pont-weight: none ; text-decoration:underline; color black } 

****

Eudial In Blunderland  
"Chapter Two: The Aliens, The Witches and The Wardrobe  
A mega-mix up fic by [Tellu][1] and [Quicksilver][2]   
  
  
Mimette screamed as she and Eudial fell through the time warp. When they landed, they were nearly surrounded by a huge, glowing tree.   
"We're back! We must be in Tellu's room!" Mimette shrieked.   
Eudial, though, wasn't so ready to draw an optomistic conclusion. Whipping out her computer again, she started to take readings, her eyes widening when she saw the power readings the tree was throwing off.   
"Um, Mimete-" she began, but was interupted.   
A piercing female screech rocked the room. A- woman?- with long pink hair and green skin came into the room. She yelled: "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOM TREE NOW!!!!!"   
Eudial wisely started to withdraw, but we all know Mimette. Taking orders is not one of her favorite things to do.   
Mimette only stared back and yelled: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???" at the woman.   
The pink-haired woman bristled and said: "I'm An. This is the Maikaju Tree, and who are you?"   
Mimette said: "Uh, Hayama Mimette. This is Sakamoto Eudial." The pointed at Eudial. An turned and said: "So what are you two doing here?"   
Obviously claiming to be lost travelers wasn't going to work. Eudial thought over the possibilities quickly, then did an amazing thing. She went for the truth. "We seem to be falling through dimensions," she confessed. "Could you tell us exactly where we are?"   
The girl raised an eyebrow and smiled. She said: "Falling through dimensions, huh?" She poked her head out in the hall and yelled: "AIL!" A hunky alien guy came into the room. Mimette's eyes turned to hearts as she whispered: "Oh, boy. That's guy's a HUNK!"   
Eudial should have seen it coming. An attractive male came into the room, wearing a one-piece suit that showed off the smooth musculature of his form. He had long blue hair and pale green skin, and a crooked smile that twisted his lips as he looked at them with interest. "It doesn't even matter if they're human to you anymore, as long as their male, eh, Mimette?" she sighed softly.   
"Nope." Mimette whispered softly. She slowly crept forth to the hunky hunk guy, drooling the whole way. She said: "Hi, I'm Mimette, who're you?"   
He stared at her, fascinated by her sun-colored eyes. "I'm Ail," he said in a sexy voice, and Eudial got ready to drag Mimette away. The girl who they had met first was starting to fume.   
"Ail..." Mimette breathed, transfixed by his handsomeness. Eudial started frantically pulling on Mimette, noticing how incensed An was getting.   
Ignoring Eudial's prying fingers, Mimette gently rested her hand on Ail's chest. "I don't suppose you could help us get back home, could you?" she ask, looking up through her long eyelashes.   
It was at that precise moment that An's temper, which had been fraying, snapped. With a war cry, she threw herself at Mimette, screeching and clawing at her face with very long fingernails. Mimette screamed and acted helpless, hoping Ail or even Eudial would save her.   
Eudial just watched, thinking that Mimette was getting what she deserved. Jealous girlfriends had a wonderful way of making Eudial's day, especially when they were focused on Mimette and her rather pea-brained attempts at flirtation.   
Ail merely stood there, amused at the sight of the two girls fighting over him. His gaze wandered to Eudial and a grin lit up his handsome features. He put an arm around her shoulders and asked: "So, why haven't you been drooling over me, gorgeous?"   
  
Eudial gave him her patented glare. "Because I prefer to date within my own species, that's why," she said. "I hope your girlfriend can fight, because I think she's just about to push Mimette a little too far," Eudial finished, shrugging his arm off and taking a prudent step away. She had a very large definition of personal space, and this guy was infringing on it.   
Ann could not have picked a worse moment to have turned around and seen Ail put his arm around Eudial. Flames flashed in her eyes, as with a screech, she threw herself at Eudial, scratching the Red Witch's face as she had with Mimette.   
Eudial was trying to figure a graceful way out of the situation- namely, one that would keep her sking intact, and maybe Mimette's as well. She really didn't care what happened to the other witch, but she doubted the Professor would be particularly happy if the blonde mysteriously vanished. Ducking, she rolled out of the way of the flying girl, coming to her feet a few feet away. She yanked the bag open and pulled out her Fire Buster. Whirling, she aimed it. "Hold it, or the tree gets it!"   
Mimette breathed a sigh of relief as both Ail and An shrieked and tried shielding the tree from Eudial. Suddenly, An seemed to get an idea. Rushing over to Mimette, she held the blond and said: "Put down the blowtorch or your PARTNER gets it!"   
Eudial shrugged. "Like I care."   
An hadn't been expecting this answer, and her slender hands tightened on Mimette. "Nani?" she asked, unable to fathom the idea of such a betrayal. "You don't care?"   
"Isn't that what I just said?" Eudial replied impatiently.   
At that, Mimette shrieked: "WHAT? How could you possibly leave me to die??? Do you really hate me that much?" She looked at Eudial with genuine fear in her eyes.   
Eudial smiled coolly. "Like you wouldn't do the same if our positions were reversed. Hold it, pretty boy," she said to Ail, who had slowly been creeping up on her. "Even if you get me, I can still do a lot of damage before you bring me down."   
A tear slowly trickled down Mimette's cheek. She looked at Eudial and said: "I tried to be your friend, but you wouldn't let me. You just pounded the work into me. Why did you always hate me so much?" Her eyes teared over and she started crying as An held her.   
"Because you're a ditz, an idiot, a backstabber..." Eudial began, ticking off points with her free hand.   
Ail looked at An. "Do we really want to listen to this?" he asked as Eudial continued listing Mimette's many percieved faults.   
"...an incompetent, a no-style fangirl, crazy..." she went on, starting to get into the spirit of things.   
Mimette was crying by this point. She wailed: "All I wanted was to be your friend... And you all hated me..." As she bent over to apparently cry, she flipped An over her body in a fancy judo move.   
Eudial blinked once. "Practising much?" she asked dryly. "C'mon, and let's get the hell out of here."   
Ail looked at them as Mimette dashed to Eudial's side. "After all she saaid you're just going to follow her?" he asked incredilously as An pulled herself to her feet, looking ready to rip out Mimette's slender throat.   
Mimette shrugged. "Family is family, no matter how you slice it." She removed her Gem Buster from Places Undisclosed (TM) and yelled: "Geeeeeem Bustaaaaah!" She aimed the attack at the floor, stirring up a cloud of dust and offering an opportunity for them to flee. Mimette yelled: "Come on, Eudial! Like you said, let's get out of here!" Mimette grabbed onto Eudial's wrist and started pulling the Red Witch away from the room.   
Eudial held onto her Fire Buster with one hand and worked the zip to the stupid bag with the other. The thing was such a pain that she was half tempted to get rid of it, but knew that doing so would be a BAD IDEA. "Um, Mimette, where are we going?" she asked as the blonde raced for the door that seemed to be floating in the middle of nothingness. "Did you ever stop to think that that could be a trap?"   
Mimette screeched on the brakes just as they flew through the door. She turned to Eudial and said: "We don't have time!" She started running faster through the narrow passageways with Ail and An in hot pursuit.   
"Like this isn't going to attrack some unwanted attention!" Eudial yelped as they raced down the fire escape. "Two rather oddly dressed women carrying indentifyable items chased by aliens! Real normal!"   
"If I'm right, this is Juuban," Mimette said as they paused outside a familiar looking bakery. "This is positively run-of-the-mill!" Mimette retorted.   
Mimette slowed down to a slow jog and let go of Eudial's wrist. She slowed and entered the bakery, tuking the Gem Buster back into Places Undisclosed (TM). A group of girls were giggling and talking amongst themselves, but no one else was in there. Mimette whispered to Eudial: "They won't dare attack us right here and now. Act natural." Mimette smiled sweetly to the boy behind the counter and said: "A dozen danishes, please."   
"Um, a cup of coffee," Eudial said, trying to act like she was used to wandering around town in her witch's get up.   
"Do you really need a dozen?" she asked Mimette.   
Mimette only smiled and stuffed an apple danish in her mouth, saying: "Sugar be energy!" as she fairly bounced to a window seat. Outside, a man recognized her and entered. He whispered to Mimette and Eudial: "Hey, it's me. An's really jealous and she's looking for you two. Watch out!"   
"And you're not?" Eudial asked cautically. "I just threatened to turn your tree into a cinder!" she finished, her voice rising in ire.   
"Shh!" he hushed her. "I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding."   
Mimette's eyes had turned into hearts again as she whispered: "Yeah..." She gently took Ail's hand and smiled at him. Ail was surprised, but smiled back at her, mesmerized by her beauty.   
Eudial groaned and rested her head in her hands as a girl stomped in, one who had a very distinct resemmblence to Ail. "Niisan!" she exclaimed. "Just what do you think you're doing?"   
Ail looked past Mimette and mumbled: "Oh, shiimata." He quickly lept out of the booth and started talking with the girl. She was irate. Mimette whispered to Eudial: "Das eist ein weirdo, lunkhead, let's get out of here." Eudial nodded and the two of them began to creep out the back door.   
"They're getting away!" the girl screamed.   
The Witches picked up their pace, Mimette throwing her danish back towards the girl, trying to slow down the pursuit. "What a waste of good food," she moaned.   
Ann and Ail began running after them in hot pursuit, Ann running a little faster than Ail. Eudial and Mimette started screaming as they ran down the streeets of Tokyo. Mimette suddenly screeched on the brakes and yelled: "TAXI!!!!!" As a cab stopped, Mimette pulled Eudial inside. Mimette quickly gave an address to the driver. She whispered to Eudial: "It's the perfect thing. We just go to Tomoe's mansion and we explain to him what happened and-"   
Mimette's tirade was cut short by a smack upside the head, courtesy of Eudial. Mimette grabbed her head and said: "OW!! Why'd you do that?" Eudial snapped: "Are you that dense??? We're still back in 1992, you dolt! The Witches didn't even meet Tomoe until 1994. He doesn't know who we are!"   
Mimette whispered: "Driver, let us out here." The cabbie screeched to a stop and held out his hand for a tip. Mimette grudgingly stuffed a few bills in his hand and exited the cab after Eudial. They were in a totally different section of Tokyo, one she'd never been in before. She asked: "Eudial, where are we?"  
Eudial flushed as she glanced at her surroundings. "Where else? All villains seem to end up here at one point in their careers- Tokyo Towers," she said, and started to walk towards an empty bench. "You keep an eye out for those psychos while I'll try to figure out a way to get home- and not by taxi," she snapped at Mimette.  
Mimette nodded miserably and stuffed another danish in her mouth. After ten danishes and forty-five minutes, Mimette was feeling thoroughly bloated, bored and miserable. Neither Ail nor Ann had shown up, and Mimette was tiring of being the lookout. She walked over to Eudial and said: "How much more research do you have to do?"  
"A lot," she sighed, rubbing her temples, feeling the beginning of a migraine. "Even if we find what is causing us to fall through time, that's no gaurantee that we can get home. Got, I wish Viluy was here- this is more along her line."   
Mimette sighed at the mention of the White Witch. She said: "I know. Even Tellu would be a comfort at this point." She sighed and said: 'Maybe we should just look for one of those weird warp holes we fell in last time and hope for the best."  
"Not a bad idea, but we have no clue where'd we wind up," Eudial admitted, hitting a button on her computer that extended an antanae. "Luckily I conned Viluy into building this energy sensor into the thing. If I calibrate it to find spatial distortions...." she rambled on.  
"There they are!" a feminine voice called, and it was Ann, once again dressed in her alien guise. "This time you're not getting away from me!"   
Mimette stared at Eudial with a blank expression, until Ann came around the corner. She stared at Ann for a few seconds, before ripping the Gem Buster out and yelling: "GEEEEEM BUSTAHHHH!!!!" Her attack flew past Ann and slammed into Tokyo Tower, causing the building to collapse and buckle, demolished. As Ail, Ann and Eudial winced, Mimette only shrugged and said: "Well, it gets rebuilt every other week, anyway." She grabbed Eudial's wrist and started running, throwing back random Gem Buster attacks.  
She saw the warp hole and asked: "Well, do we risk it, or do we wait for them to destroy us?"   
Eudial hadn't heard her. "Do you realize that I have YET to flame anything, while you have thrown an attack at Zoicite, the most tempermental of the Generals, threatened an alien, and destroyed Tokyo Tower to boot?"   
"Yeah, yeah!" Mimette said. "C'mon!!" She made a grabbed for Eudial's wrist and missed, winding up face to face with Ann. "This is not good," she said. "Get in the damn hole!"   
"Is she always that excitable?" Ail asked.   
"You have no idea," Eudial answered.   
Mimette only blew a kiss to Ail, smacked Ann over the head with the Gem Buster, successfully grabbed Eudial's wrist this time, and jumped in the hole, dragging the Red Witch behind her.   
Eudial hissed and spat the entire way as, once again, they fell through time.   
Ail gently 'caught' Mimette's kiss and planted it to his lips. Ann rubbed her head where Mimette's attack had hit, smacked Ail, and dragged him back to their apartment, where- but then, that's a tale for another time.   
  
  
  
**Chapter 3 coming soon!**  
  


   [1]: mailto:Datatape@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:mbsilvana@yahoo.com



End file.
